Cuckmaker League
Bio Jolle was born on the 5th of July, 2001 in Huddinge, Stockholms län, Sweden. He moved down to Blekinge län when he was but a wee lad, but has been there since. Jolle considers himself to be a veteran of the Kingmaker group, but that the revolution removed all his credibility. He's currently working to get that credibility back by being an active member in the community. Playstyle Jolle considers EU4 to be a social game, so he'd prefer to kick back, relax and watch stuff happen. He's reluctant to declare war on anyone and would much rather stay on the sidelines and help people in any way that isn't going to lead to him joining the war himself. History Kingmaker League Season 1 Jolle joined Kingmaker League on the 31st of August 2016, and picked Muscovy for the very first season. He quickly became allies with Lithuania, played by TheNicklao (aka Knight Solaire), and Sweden, played by Dempsey. The three of them joined the crusader side in the Great Ottoman Crusade, but had plans to backstab the crusader alliance and join the turks in conquering Europe, but that plan was not fulfilled as the season ended after the Ottomans crushed the crusaders. Kingmaker League Season 2 Jolle went for Muscovy again, declared war on Sweden, played by Spoderman, failed horribly. Jolle has no memory of the season other than this. Kingmaker League Season 2 Revisited For this season, Jolle picked Hosokawa. He managed to unite roughly half of Japan, the other half being united by Uesugi, played by TheNicklao (aka Knight Solaire). Tensions in Japan rose between the two friends when Jolle managed to snag the crown of Japan and adopt the name Shogun Jorre (pronounced Shogun Whore) for himself. Otherwise, he pursued a very isolationist policy. Jolle also managed to win the Waadt Award with his 69 development in the capital city of Kyoto. Kingmaker League Season 3 In this infamous season Jolle picked Sweden. He united Sweden and Norway early. Sweden had potential, but the economy was lacking. Jolle came to the conclusion that it was because of Lübeck, played by Vystral, sapping all the trade from Novgorod and the Baltic Sea and sent it down to the Lübeck trade node. Vystral was conquering important trade provinces in various nodes. However, once Vystral got to Holland, things started to get spicy. The British, played by Dempsey, didn't want the Lübeckians in Holland and demanded that Lübeck had to "free Holland". Vystral refused, so the British declared war against the people of Lübeck.Jolle started to make diplomacy with Dempsey. They forged an elaborate plan filled with forging documents. Dempsey sent a message to the Commonwealth of Poland-Lithuania, played by SectionXIII, asking if they'd help Dempsey in a war against Sweden to conquer Norway. Section took the bait, inviting Jolle to their alliance. Cue a week of collecting chat logs, maps and player information and sending it to the British. The Hugbox Alliance crumbled from within. Eventually Jolle was found out, everything seemed to be over. But then Poland-Lithuania went bankrupt and rebels started to gobble up land. Jolle took the opportunity to secure land for himself, took a good chunk of Poland-Lithuania's coastline, then joined the British against Lübeck. The combined troops of Sweden and Britain (with some outside help) managed to defeat the Lübeckian armies (and even their navies, Swedish raiding parties FTW). Revolutionary League Season 1 Jolle joined the Revolutionary League together with Dempsey after the Holland Crisis and following Revolutions. Jolle decided to join as Songhai, but got coalitioned by various african AI nations on the first session. He rejoined the very same session as Mossi, who gained land from the partitioning of Songhai. Mossi was known to be a backwater shithole for the entirety of the season, except for the capital city which had high development for such a shitty nation. Towards the end of the season, Jolle decided to switch from backwater Mossi to the recently independent Brazilian kingdom. Jolle spent the last part of the season eating large parts the Congo and the lands of his previous Mossi Empire. Revolutionary League Season 2 Jolle returned for a second season of EUIV in the Revolutionary League, Jolle joined as Sweden, his expansion stagnated early. Jolle was eventually attacked by an alliance consisting of Prussia and Russia. He switched to Norway and started to colonize Canada. Eventually, Russia struck again, taking his mainland Norwegian provinces, leaving Jolle to his own fate, isolated on Iceland. Jolle formed Iceland, but kept colonizing Canada. Eventually Jolle released his colonial nation New Iceland and played as it. Jolle didn't form Canada, but kept colonizing in the hopes that he could form Quebec, but that never happened. Return to Kingmaker League Season 6 Jolle returned to Kingmaker as he thought that the Revolutionary League lacked a certain something the Kingmaker League had. He joined the 6th season of Kingmaker League late, but managed to get the Livonian Order. Jolle was protected by Poland-Lithuania (Pedja) and Russia (Cutterham) for a large part of the season. He formed Kurland, then joined his hugbox in multiple campaigns all around Europe. Towards the end of the season, Muscovy fell, but Jolle decided to take up the torch, ate large chunks of Russia and formed Russia himself. Still suffering from a less-than-expected economy, Jolle still pushed on. He managed to survive until the end of the season with a stronger nation than he started with. Kingmaker League Season 7 In season 7, Jolle decided to go with a colonialist nation, and what better colonialist nation than Portugal? Jolle, being on the fringes of the continent, let his larger ally, Spain (Oggi), do the diplomacy for him. The Iberians defeated the Moroccan (MrPuff), Mamluk (Xerxes) and Ottoman (Shigs) troops in the Moroccan Crusade, taking large chunks of Morocco in the process. Jolle was set behind by large groups of zealots, rebels, pretenders and separatists, but had Spain deal with them. As Jolle colonized Brazil, Oggi wanted his Portuguese lands, buying each province for 200 gold, Jolle, being the naïve fool that he is, took the deal, selling off province after province, weakening his nation further. When Jolle eventually formed Brazil, he remained irrelevant, until Thinsuil decided to step in for a session. In just one session, Thinsuil made Brazil stronger than ever before. Jolle was impressed, he let Thinsuil have the nation. Jolle joined again a week later as Mexico. What Jolle didn't know about Mexico is that the largest part of the Mexican economy (gold) went to Spain. Jolle, with the help of Brazil and a few others attacked Oggi for the independence of Mexico. A week later, Jolle gets a message from Thinsuil saying that he's abandoning Brazil to its fate and that he should do the same. Jolle listened, left the game for a few weeks until the very last session, where he subbed S4M's Jaunpur. Jolle continued the Jaunpuri tradition of doing absolutely nothing except for developing Jaunpur once in a while. Kingmaker League Season 8 We will see what Season 8 has in store for Jolle. Will he rise to the top of the food chain or will he be eaten? Will he build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Only time can tell. Kingmaker Custom Nations Game Jolle made his nation, Nazi Austria, located in present day Austria. First session he allied with Narealyva (Neivea) to take down the Hungarians while struggling to take care of the Austrians still alive in Vienna. Later on Thinsuil joined as Hungary and Jolle instantly had a change of heart, he allied Hungary and together they wrecked everything in Europe, from the Narealyvans in the east, to the Losmani people in the west. Games Multiplayer * Europa Universalis IV * Crusader Kings II * Hearts of Iron IV * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Siege * Tom Clancy's The Division * PAYDAY 2 * Sid Meier's Civilization V * Counter Strike: Global Offensive * Warframe * Rust * Grand Theft Auto V * War Thunder Singleplayer * Far Cry 3 * Assassin's Creed series * Dark Souls II: Scholar of the First Sin * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Call of Duty Modern Warfare series * Saint's Row series * XCOM series * Night In The Woods Trivia * Hockey fan, Karlskrona HK in the SHL and the Flyers in the NHL. * Has never been abroad, except for going to Denmark a few times. * Hates children. * Hates people. * Secretly hates video games.